


The Lynch adventures.

by divoha



Category: Original Work, prompts from Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt, replies to Tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Summary: replies to writing prompts from Write-it-motherufckers Tumblr and my own ramblings





	1. Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> 1\. All prompts are to linked  
> 2\. All prompts are to be credited  
> 3\. This must be updated weekly

**_PROMPT #1_ **

_Breathing hard, you stared down at your trembling hand, watching the blood drip through your fingers and over your blade. Your stomach roiled in protest the moment you shifted your gaze to the corpse at your feet, bile rising in your throat at the disgusting sight. Somehow, you couldn’t force yourself to look away._

_Choking on your disgust and horror, you quickly backed away from it, stumbling in your dazed haste as you tried to find a lighter, or some matches, anything you could use to burn the body. You really didn’t want to make the same mistake twice._

_Finally you stumbled upon a box of matches, fumbling as you tried to open it, fingers still slick with blood and tears streaming down your face. A sob caught in your throat as you failed to open the simple box again, unable to stop the trembling in your limbs, a mix of shock, pain, and adrenaline, leaving you feeling overwhelmed and raw._

_You didn’t want to think about your group of friends that had just died, viciously slaughtered and devoured in front of you, nor did you want to think about the bite mark on your shoulder, or the fact that you couldn’t turn to anyone for help with this. What were you going to do? Tell them that you had been attacked by supernatural creatures? That you had watched them rip apart your friends with their bare hands? That you had killed one, only to be bitten by the other? No one would believe you._

_Finally you managed to free some matches, a shaky sigh of relief slipping from your lips as you quickly spun back towards the corpse. Dread pooled in your gut as you saw the trail of blood leading out of the room, realising you hadn’t been fast enough._

_You had learnt that the hard way with the other one, only having managed to figure out its weakness after accidentally knocking over a candle, the creature having burst into flames almost instantly, shrieking in pain until it finally turned to dust at your feet, the wounds you had inflicted and the fire, overcoming it for good. You had been so distracted by the display, that you had never seen the other arrive through the broken window, until it was far far too late. You had tussled and fought viciously for ages, and now it was all for nothing._

_The creature could heal, but you were only ~~human~~._

_A creak was the only warning you got, before the creature threw itself at you again from the shadows. It’s features were twisted in rage, eyes glazed with insanity as it continued it’s relentless attack, leaving you desperately trying to defend yourself yet again._

_Something snapped in your leg as you were tossed clear across the room, a strangled scream of pain ripping out of your sore throat. You could only look up in horror as it launched itself at you, vicious teeth bared in insatiable hunger and fury._

_Before it could reach you, a series of thunderous shots fired off, bullets practically ripping the creature to shreds right before your eyes, though they almost seemed like canon blasts with how powerful and loud they were. Ears still ringing, you dazedly turned your head, wincing as the bite on your neck twinged painfully._

_A tall stranger stood in the doorway, gun smoking at their side as they surveyed the destroyed room and the pile of dust in the corner. Slowly, their eyes turned towards you again, their expression grim. Somehow, you had a feeling this stranger was one of them too, though why they had helped you, and looked so different, you had no idea._

_Were they going to kill you too?_

 

_**Reply**  
_

Jack stared down at the poor woman before her. She and her friends had walked themselves right into the darkest parts of Bleak Rock. While most of the other Little settlements got the occasional vampire or demon, Bleak Rock got those who Gaia had twisted and what the filth had consumed. Poor suckers who became blinded by greed and the promise of power. The Filth warped their minds and as Defense mechanism Gaia warped their bodies. Then Gaia would send her followers to take care of the Dirty work.

That was Jack's job, to be the fire that cleansed the land of the rot and ruin. Her gun felt heavy In her hand. Sure a Tanfoglio T95 is a heavy combat pistol but there was another weight. The weight of killing people she had trained, guided, or hell even protected.

Jack was careful to keep her gun trained on the damn creatures as she motioned for the woman to move. First rule for any special ops under Gaia was to clear out civilians. Second was to burn the building but right now the gas cans were still in her truck.

The woman was slow to move, slow to trust despite the very clear danger. That was good, It meant that Jack wouldn't have to do any recruiting. Just drop the woman at the nearest safe point and continue hunting. She stood aside as the woman finally gained her nerves and bolted past, towards the truck.

Jack sighed and slammed the door behind her. She placed a palm on the wood and a quick quiet spell would keep that door shut for the next twenty years. By the time Jack made it back to the truck, the woman was trying to Hotwire it and take off. While that usually would be a problem for these situations, jack wasn't one for risks. She had removed the car battery. 

Jack hummed as she retrieved the gas cans and tackled the problem of burning down the house. She splashed gas on the wrap around porch and made sure to get some up the doors and near the windows. She continued her little song as lit a match and tossed it to the porch. The house was quickly engulfed in bright hues of orange and red.

The howls of damned filled the air as the stench of burning flesh flitted around. Jack looked odd framed against the fire. The air seemed to flicker above her head and against her back. brief seconds of something else existing there but not visible to this reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184354456117/breathing-hard-you-stared-down-at-your-trembling


	2. prompt #2

_**prompt:** _

**Person A:**   “Are you truly that heartless?”

 **Person B:**  “You should know the answer to that darling… You’re the one who holds it.”

 

_**story:** _

“Are you truly that heartless?”

Emery stared up at the woman from his kneeling position on the floor. The dying light behind the broken stained glass window created a halo of light around her frame. Almost made her look like a God. What a fuckin joke.

This woman had slaughtered armies, destroyed lives, pillaged the pleasures of the earth. To say she was holy in any usual sense of the word was downright foul. And now she had gone too far.

The bodies around him were still warm. Blood flowed freely from various cuts and holes. Some were mangled beyond repair while others seemed to be fully intact. These were minor compared to the corpse in his arms. The corpse that had before this whole shit show had been Chris's right hand and executioner. Now they're were just a charred husk of their former self. Lightning burns laced their arms. Abyssal gouges marked their ribs and sides, but their face. Their face was the worst of all.

It was frozen in eternal terror. Shadows leaked from their eyes as blood soaked their cheeks. Their nose was gone, and their mouth no longer had had a tongue much less a lower. what was left was stained a horrible ink color.

They had all been killed by the damnable woman, all over a piece of some old man's crown. The piece now gleamed within the woman's talons, as if mocking what had just occurred. 

“You should know the answer to that darling… You’re the one who holds it.”


	3. Rambling #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks happen

The church was a tall imposing building. In its heyday it would have been glorious. Dark stone carved to reflect the Victorian Gothic style. High arches, wide spaces, patterns whispering of old gods. Now It was crumbling away, it’s stones a dull shade of brown from years of disrepair. It’s guardians toppling from their perches or losing their wings. The heavy ash wood door, molding away. Inside is different though. The town’s people call it the hall of pleasure. Cloth is draped from the beams of the church in various shades of purple and blue. The materials are mostly silk or sheer cloth. The end drag along the floor. The room is always near hazy with perfumed smoke. A scent of carnal pleasure and burning woods. Braziers of dancing flames are set up at various points. casting extreme shadows along the old walls. Piles of pillows, low sitting couches, and rugs can be seen all over. Their fabrics are worn but all still beautiful. Doors line up along one of the walls. A peek shows various dungeons from the mundane to the extreme. Most are occupied but others are bare and cold. Chests and shelves can be seen along the other wall. They hold a variety of sex toys and bondage gear, a few shelves even hold various knives and needles. All the toys gleam and look ready to use. above it all at the back of the church sits a dais leading up to a throne made of ash wood and silver. The throne while pretty is not what draws your eye. No, it’s the giant spider web of red rope framed in the churches cathedral window. And in the middle of this web is a person. They are clad head to toe in black, form fitting latex. They seem to be squirming in pleasure but not a single sound is heard from them.

 

Jack is lounging on the throne, completely naked save for a pair of pitch black, latex thigh highs and shoulder length gloves. A girl is buried between her legs, licking greedily at Jack's cunt. The girl is dressed a simple rope harness with her arms bound behind her. A large geometric tattoo runs up the girl's back. Jack is pushing the girl's head deeper into her cunt, a riding crop resting on the girl's shoulder. There is another girl close to the throne, grinding into a sabian like there's no tomorrow. The girl is dressed in a pitch black catsuit with her arms bound in a straight jacket. The poor dear is blindfolded with a cherry red ball gag shoved in her mouth. Jack smirks as you approach, gently pulling the girl away from her cunt. The girl whines and you can see a ring gag holding her mouth open. Jack shushes the girl as she gently caresses her head.

"Hello dear." Jack's voice is a soft purr in the quiet of the cathedral. "We have a problem." Jack snaps her fingers and more beings appear. All are blindfolded, and in various types of bondage. "Our employer sent us faulty stock. These people are barely fit to be a slave in our empire, much less lust demons." Her voice has a hard edge of anger but her actions are still gentle as she pulls the girl at her feet into her lap. The girl lets out a pathetic whine as Jack just grazes her fingers over the girl's cunt.

"Mind telling me why that is?"


	4. prompt #3

**prompt:**

_Surging upwards with a ragged gasp, you clawed at the blankets confining you, struggling until you fell off the bed in a tangled heap. Finally free, you pressed yourself back against the wall, entire body shaking as you struggled to calm yourself._

_Once you were no longer hyperventilating, you looked down at your body, running a trembling hand over one spot in particular. You expected to find the large gaping wound there, though all you found was smooth skin, your mind struggling to understand._

_“ **Glad to see you’re finally awake** ” Someone suddenly spoke._

_Head snapping up, you looked towards the doorway in confusion as to who could be in your room. It was only a split second later that you finally looked around and realised you weren’t in your room. Interrupting your spiralling thoughts, the stranger spoke up again, stepping further into the room and into your view._

_“ **It’s alright, you’re bound to be disorientated after everything that happened. You’re safe now.** ”_

 

**Replay:**

You tried to remember what happened before awakening in this little room. The most you could conjure was a few scenes of an old factory and a lightning storm. The click of the door brought you back to your senses. The person had drawn closer but were keeping a good distance. Closer now they looked familiar but you couldn't recall from where.

"Who are you and what happened?"

The person chuckled as they seemingly conjured a chair from nowhere and sat.

"You can call me a recruiter. As for what happened, well, you shot lightning. It was quite a site to see especially for someone so new to our happy little world. Now onto the more pressing matters."

"I shot lightning?"

"Yes, you shot lightning. Get used to that idea, it will become a fact of life. Now you have three locations to choose for your training. Each local faction offers benefits and have their downsides. Let's start with lovely New York. The location faction is a personal favorite among the council, The Illuminati. Great health care package and retirement benefits. Downside is that they will probably execute you for any infringement upon their rules. Keeping up with so far? You look at little pale."

You felt like were going to sick. Something was crawling up your throat at a rapid pace but it tasted far fouler than vomit and bile. The person quietly stood up and retrieved a trashcan. They shoved it under your nose as you puked. What came out of you was certainly wasn't normal. It was pitch black and seemed to be attempting to grow what looked like legs. The thing burst into flames and became ash within a few seconds.

"Well that explains somethings." The person muttered as they pulled out a phone from their back pocket. "Lay down and get some rest, your assignment just got changed." The person gently shoved you back as a wave of heavy exhaustion washed over you. The last thing you saw was the person talking into the phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184691162117/write-it-motherfuckers-surging-upwards-with-a


	5. Prompt #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout no posting last week! DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY  
> nevermind thats it's late and im loopy.

**prompt:**

“Is anyone else going to question the whole,  _Lets have a wizards duel with Glittery Pink Penis Pens_ , thing?”

“…. Do I  _want_  to know why? “

 

**Reply:**

Jack was halfway sure her brother's eyebrow was going to fly to heaven at any point now

“Is anyone else going to question the whole,  _Lets have a wizards duel with Glittery Pink Penis Pens_ , thing?” Jack snorted. A rather harsh sound.

"We got bored, and they were going to kill each other."

Devin shrugged and held back his laughter. "So your choice was to give them pens that glow nothing but glowing pink dicks?"

A loud bang echoed through the hall as one of the wizards shot back into the wall. Jack was pretty sure the poor bastard was dead. There was glitter all over the floor now. One of the interns upstairs lost themselves laughing.m It took jack a moment to figure out why. The glitter formed a giant pink dick. There was a crash and a quiet huff. Jack briefly glanced back to see her exasperated sister with shattered cups of tea at her feet.

“…. Do I  _want_  to know why? “

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/185063099157/write-it-motherfuckers-is-anyone-else-going-to


	6. Prompt #5

**prompt:** There’s been a quiet hissing noise coming from under your floorboards for about a week now. You figured it may have been a damaged pipe, but after pulling up a section of floorboards, you find a small naga, hiding from the winter cold and hissing up at you defiantly. 

 

**Reply:**

Chris hummed softly as she scooped the naga out of the hole in her floorboards. That pissed it off greatly, but a few small bites and some snake venom was a walk in the park for people like Chris. The thing was tiny. It's bottom half was that off a pygmy rattlesnake, so not a native naga. Oklahoma winters were harsh with fluctuations in weather and heavy ice storms. It was amazing that the naga even made it this far into the winter months. 

The naga hiss and bit at Chris's arm as she went about preparing a place for it. The thing was only about five inches long and skinnier than a twig. She quietly built a nest of blankets over a heating pad in one of her old turtle tanks. She placed a couple of mice down for it as she dumped the naga inside. While most would be squeamish of such creatures, Chris really didn't see nagas as any form of threat. 

Chris relaxed back as the naga manged to catch one of the mice and curl into the blanket nest. She would probably keep it til winter was over, then turn it in to the department in charge of rehousing creatures like nagas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184990542937/write-it-motherfuckers-theres-been-a-quiet


	7. Rambling #2

Jack stared at the burning house before her. The family inside had been a normal North-east coast family. A mother, a father,two children, and a dog. Golden retriever if she remembered correctly. That didn't matter anymore. Now the family was nothing more than ghost's and ash.

Jack didn't regret her decision, it was after all her job. That didn't exactly make it easier.The things she killed had once been human after all. She could blame those she served, those that came before, hell even those that were too curious for their own good. What good would it do? The consequences were already in effect. It wouldn't bring anyone back and It wouldn't help those that had survived.

Jack quietly loaded her truck, careful of the more volatile weapons. It would make a killer bang if they were disturbed. Jack had a feeling she would that off too. Just like she shrugged off a zombie apocalypse. Just like she shrugged off her sister's knife in her back. Jack's just gotten used to it. You do, after all, get used to something after a few centuries. It's just the way life goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5


	8. rambling #3

Chris took a long rag of her cigarette. Cerberus always made good stuff but this one was especially nice. She wondered when she had started smoking, but she was getting off track. Why must these jobs always be so boring.

She plunged her shovel back into the soft turned dirt of the graveyard. Not many took this assignment. People always preferred a good show to magic. But then again, some preferred her line of work with it's soft scrape of dirt and leylines. About two feet down, her shovel struck gold. Well not literal gold but something just as precious.

Chris slowly scraped the dirt from the top and sides of the old tin box.To most it was nothing but to her is was an epic find.

Chris easily melted the lock and pried the lid of the box off. Inside was a lock of hair, a bloodstained cloth, and a worker's ID card from the great depression. It was a contract for a crossroads demon. Sure it was technically null and void but that was the beauty of her work. It didn't require a contract just a bit of blood and some hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/5


	9. rambling #4

Sss-Ckt! Sss-Ckt! Sss-Ckt!

The sound echoed around the old factory. The place was derelict and remained as a reminder of the past. Machinery, decades old, sat rusting with cobwebs draped all over them. Graffiti marked other travelers to this place and maps to drug dens. The walls of the upper floors were crumbling away, revealing rusted pipes and re-bar. In the middle of main factory floor sat a single person and plenty of bodies.

Sss-Ckt! Sss-Ckt! Sss-Ckt!

The slow sound of a stone passing along the edge of a blade. A kopi sword rested in the palm of a sun-kissed hand. The person seemed comfortable with the fresh corpses around them. Slices covered the bodies, cuts running along their backs, and ribs split from behind. The sound has stopped. The figure glares. Teal eyes, sharp nose, full face. Their eyes sing of hunger, of greed, of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5


End file.
